The field of the invention is lighting and the invention relates more particularly to lights used in toys.
Battery operated lights are widely used in toys to add to the excitement of using the toy. Unfortunately children often leave the switch on and the battery is quickly dissipated. Another style of light-containing toy uses a generator which generates sufficient electricity to light a light but such toys are relatively expensive and require a smooth surface to operate properly.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used recently in shoes which light when the wearer exerts pressure on the heel by walking. Also, a module containing an LED has been devised wherein the leads to the LED are placed near the poles of a wafer battery and a weight is suspended over one of the leads of the LED. Movement of the shoe moves the weight which in turn moves the LED lead into contact with a pole of the wafer battery completing the circuit and lighting the LED.